Drained
by Spongmonkey1
Summary: A misterious phantom appears in the 6th year Gryffindor boy's dormitory, and begins killing them off one by one...
1. Phantom?

> Drained
> 
> A/N: Plz rr!!!
> 
> Chapter 1: Phantom?
> 
> As Harry Potter climbed into his four-poster bed, he said goodnight to all of his roommates.
> 
> "Night mate," Ron said to him, half asleep (as did most of the others).
> 
> "Harry," Neville began, "Have a good sleep."
> 
> He, apparently, was the only one in the dormitory who wasn't even close to sleep. Harry overlooked this, and fell fast asleep.
> 
> ---
> 
> _He saw a cloaked figure moving toward his bed. He desperately grasped for his wand , but to no prevail. It swooped in closer, and closer..._
> 
> ---
> 
> Harry woke up with a start. He felt his forehead, and his hand was covered with cold sweat. He looked around his dorm, waiting for something to jump out at him. He checked his bureau to make sure he still had his wand, and after a few minutes, he decided to try and get some more sleep.
> 
> ---
> 
> _The cloaked figure came closer to him, and he once again could not find his wand. It was so close to him now, he could hear it's gravelly breathing. At first glance, he thought it_ _might've been a dementor. But now as it was inches_ _from him, he knew_ _it wasn't._ _He'd encountered dementors before, and he could tell. A few moments later, it was nearly on top of him,_ _so he lunged at it_. _Then it was gone._
> 
> ---
> 
> Harry woke again, and vowed not to go back to sleep. He would stay up as long as possible.
> 
> He sat there on his bead for hours, until sunrise. Then he got out of bed to take a shower, for he had been sweating quite a bit.
> 
> After he got dressed, His roommates began to wake.
> 
> "Morning mate!" Ron exclaimed groggily, "Sleep well?"
> 
> For a moment, Harry considered telling Ron about his dream and everything that had happened. But he then realized that It'd just make Ron worry, so he'd best not mention anything.
> 
> "Yep. I had a great sleep."
> 
> ---
> 
> Harry felt very groggy that morning at breakfast, for he'd gotten very little sleep.
> 
> "Harry?" Hermione asked, "Are you feeling okay?"
> 
> She sounded worried, so Harry just told her he was fine.
> 
> ---
> 
> That night, Harry had no idea what to do. He couldn't stay awake again. He decided to just try and sleep again.
> 
> After only about a few hours of sleep, Harry began the same dream. Once again, it was on top of him, so he woke up. But this time, it was really there.
> 
> Harry began to grasp for his wand, but he still didn't find it. The phantom was now almost completely covering him now.
> 
> "Help!" Harry yelped, his air supply being cut off.
> 
> A moment later a light went on, and the phantom was gone.


	2. Neville

Drained

A/N: Thanx 4 your reviews!!! P.S. After this, I'll try to make the chapters a lot longer;)

Chapter 2: Neville

But so was Neville.

Harry looked around his dormitory, sweating, only to find that clumsy Neville had disappeared from sight.

"Neville?" Harry said, trying to find him. He got up from his bed, searching all around for him.

He apparently didn't care about what happened to the phantom, as he was much more concerned about his friend.

"Harry?" someone asked in a rather gravelly voice, "Why are you awake?"

It was Dean.

Harry simply ignored him and proceeded down the spiral staircase toward the Gryffindor house common room.

---

It was very dark, so he reached into his pocket for his wand.

"Damn!" he whispered to himself, remembering that he left it on his dresser.

He tried to feel his way back toward the staircase, and he could tell he wasn't alone.

"Goddamn!" he said, "Why the hell didn't I bring my wand?!"

"Why, watch your mouth, Harry! I didn't know you used that kind of language! Lumos!" a voice near him exclaimed.

He could recognize the voice as Hermione's, as he was showered with light.

---

"Wha? Why are you here?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Why are _you _here, Harry?" she asked him right back.

"That's no fair! I asked you first."

They both stood there for a moment, saying nothing.

Hermione mumbled something, becoming rather interested in her feet, shielded by soft, red slippers.

"Huh?" Harry said, "I couldn't hear you."

"I said, I couldn't sleep." she replied staring into his face.

He looked at her sideways for a moment.

"Sitting, in the dark, because you can't sleep? Harry asked her, not believing her story.

"Precisely. I couldn't sleep." She said, as if trying to convince herself.

"Couldn't?" Harry asked, just to give her a hard time.

"Couldn't." she replied, "I'm feeling quite tired now, so I think I should be going."

Hermione turned around and went to the room she shared with the rest of the 6th year Gryffindor girls.


End file.
